Of Fables And Fairytales
by ShawnsBiggestFan
Summary: Our favourite fairytales and fables South Park style! Read about bitchy princesses, spoilt princes, gay wizards, you get it! I dont own South Park :  Matt and Trey do!


_Sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile, but my laptop crashed last week and deleted the next three chapters of The Boy and The Ghost. I'm absolutley gutted, and I really didn't have the heart to work on it atal last week. Hopefully I'll update it sometime this week. This idea popped into my head last Tuesday, after I discovered that I'm off to Disneyland in two weeks time! I thought it would be fun to do a little collection fables and fairytales to celebrate. Let me know what you think.. I'm off to watch the X Factor!_

Eric Cartman was a very bold boy. He played trick's on all the children who lived in the tiny village of South Park, and as a punishment he was spending the day watching the town's sheep. Eric didn't want to spend the day watching stupid sheep! He wanted to play with his friend's! Eric was sitting with his back to a tree at the very top of a steep hill, looking over the village. At the end of the hill, two girl's from Eric's class we're making daisy chains. Eric grinned to himself. He had an idea. He quickly ran down the hill and stopped infront of the two girl's, looking flustered and terrified. Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens looked up at the boy.

"Guy's you won't believe what's happened!"

"You're right Eric, we probably won't so you can fuck off now" Bebe said as she looked around for more daisy's.

"Fuck you ho"

Wendy, who had more patience than Bebe sighed.

"What happened Fatass?"

"Ai, don't call me Fatass you slut! Anyway I was watching the sheep, and out of nowhere, this huge wolf came and ate the whole lot of them!"

The girl's looked at each other. He did look scared. Maybe he was telling the truth.

"Can you show us Eric?"

"Sure!"

So Eric led the two girl's up the steep hill, and when they got to the top, all they saw were -

"Sheep. God Cartman, you are such are liar!"

"You're mother warned you to stop telling tales! We're telling on you!"

"I don't care! I got you good!"

So Wendy and Bebe ran off to find Mrs. Cartman, and tell her that her son was fibbing again, but Eric didn't care. Infact, his prank was so good that he wanted to do it again! Only this time he wanted to trick his friend's, the one's who couldn't be bothered to hang out with him today. So he ran all the way to the village where he knew he would find them. He found his friends down by the pond, Stan, Kyle and Kenny were playing fetch with Stan's dog.

"You guy's! You gotta see this!"

"Oh fuck, what's the Fatass doing here?" Stan whispered to Kenny.

"Yeah, I thought you said he was gunna be minding the sheep all day?" Kyle added.

"That's what he told me!" Kenny cried.

"What are you talking about Eric?"

"Well I was minding the sheep today, as you all know, and all of a sudden, this gigantic wolf comes out of nowhere and he ate all the sheep! I only just got away!"

The tree boy's exchanged looks of excitement.

"So what you're saying is that there are about fifty dead sheep on top of the hill?"

"Yep"

"Cool! Let's go check it out!"

So the three boy's followed Eric up the steep hill, and when they got there, all they saws were -

"Sheep, for Christ's sake Fatass, that's not funny!"

But Eric wasn't listening. He was on the ground laughing his head off. Stan, Kyle and Kenny quickly made their way back down the steep hill, only to run into Wendy and Bebe, who were back to making daisy chains.

"The Fatass tricked you to" Wendy didn't ask it as a question, more of a statement.

"Yeah" Stan said, as he sat down next to her. The five of them decided to hang out together for the rest of the day, and plot revenge on Eric.

Meanwhile back on top of the steep hill. . . The sun was setting which meant that Eric only had about another hour of watching the sheep. He diecided that the best way to pass away the hour was to take a little nap. . . All the while there was something watching him from beyond the trees. . . When Eric woke up, the first thing that hit him was the smell of blood.

"Well thats odd" he said out loud, and he opened his eyes. All around him lay dead sheep. Eric jumped to his feet and looked beyond the trees. He spotted the wolf smiling at him, as he made his way back towards his den. Eric ran down the steep hill, screaming all the way.

The five children were just about to head home, when they heard the screams coming in their direction. They all looked up to see Eric come to a halt infront of them.

"You guys, you have to come quick!" He cried, clutching a sitch in his side.

"Let me guess, a wolf killed all the sheep?" Wendy said in a rather sarcastic voice, earning her laughter from the rest of the group.

"How did you know?" Eric asked, relieved that she had guessed it straight away.

"Are you fucking kidding me Cartman? You've already pranked all of us today, and you think you can do it now with the same joke? You're losing your touch" Kyle said, as he picked himself off of the ground.

"It's not a joke!" Eric protested.

"Cartman please! It's late and I'm tired, and I think it's safe to say that were all a little fed up with you today" Bebe said, as she satrted her journey towards her home.

"But it's not a joke!" He cried again.

"Well joke or not, were not falling for it" Stan said, as he too, turned his back towards Eric.

All five of the children headed home, leaving Eric all alone in the dark.

Moral of the story: don't ever cry wolf.

The End


End file.
